Needing A Place To Belong
by Pricat
Summary: Karona is Jake and Neytin's daughter but was born blind but faces perscution from her clan and feels alone until Xavi shows up on Pandora and a friendship begins
1. Feeling Lonely

**A/N**

**My first Avatar fic so be nice.**

**This was something I came up with in my head for a long while but I like the idea.**

**It involves Neytin and Jake's young daughter Karona who is born blind but is lonely and her only friend is her ikran Aetei but then she meets a human kid from Earth and a powerful bond begins like when Jake came to Pandora and befriended Neytin.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was night on Pandora and the Navi teens were excited as they would be joining the clans as it was their coming of age ceremony but one teen wasn't thrilled as the wind blew through herlong black hair as she sighed.

Her name was Karona and she was the daughterof Neytin and Jake the legendary heroes of Pandora that had stopped humans from destroying Pandora as she sighed as she heard her mother's footsteps as she sighed.

Karona wasn't like normal Navi girls because her skin was light blue compared to the normal shade of dark blue like her parents but she sighed as she knew she would be a problem if she was part of a clan.

When she was born, she was born blind and that along with her light blue skin had made other Navis hate her but Neytin had told her dayghter not to let it bother her as she knew the heart of an Navi warrior beat inside her body and nothing would stop her as she agreed as other Navi girls were getting ready but Neytin wanted Karona to help her while the ceremony was happening so she wouldn't be sad as Jake agreed as he felt bad about Karona not being allowed to partake in the ceremony as he wanted her to of the Omacatyu clan like him and Neytin but knew theirr clan wouldn't listen even though he was their chief as he saw others on their ikrans as they were flying and hunting as they were excited as they were looking forward to the Ceremony as it meant they would become fullmembers of the clan.

Neytin sighed as she went to the Tree of Souls as she was praying to Ewya the Great Mother that protected the balance of life on Pandora as she was praying for her father, the former chief of the clan but after what Quadritch had done to Home Tree, she and the other Navi's distrusted humans even though Jake had been human when he first came to Pandora.

"Mother you okay?" she heard Karona ask.

It broke Neytin out of her thoughts as she saw her daughter there as she sighed as she'd never told her the story of how her father and her had met and fallen in love because they wanted to wait until she was older but knew that the other Navi kids her age would tease her about being the loser of the clan as her parents were heroes and say that it was to do with her father as he'd made her from his DNA as Neytin shivered at that thought as she stroked her daughter's hair as it was like her's.

"I-I'm fine Karona." she assured her.

It was the anniversary of the dreadful day when Home Tree had been destroyed by those humans as they thought of them as savages but she knew they were more than that as she and Karona decided to fly on their ikrans as it relaxed them.

But Karona sensed something was wrong with her mother.

She decided to drop it.

* * *

Jake sighed seeing the new members of the clan laughing as he knew that Karona should be one of them.

He then went back to his home as he saw Karona there waiting for him as he sighed as he knew that Neytin was sad because it was the day that Quadritch had destroyed Home Tree along with her father being with Ewya as he hadn't told Karona about how he and her mother had met or the fact he used to be a human as he saw sadness in her green eyes.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"No.

I'll never be a member of the clan as they say I'm a demon.

I'm sorry." she answered as Jake felt bad hearing that.

He remembered the clan had called him that as he needed to talk to Neytin about this but would have to wait until she returned later as she came back around sunset on this day as he needed to make her feel better as he saw her bite her nails as he knew she did that when she was scared or nervous as he remembered she'd been the only one of her clan's young ones to bond with her ikran as they hadn't found theirs and were jealous as Karona knew that was one of the reasons they were mean to her.

"Come on let's go join the others." Jake said as she followed holding his hand.

It made him feel better as he knew she never left the home unless he or Neytin were with her as he knew she needed a friend beside her ikran as she shivered hearing the other clan members being happy for the new members of the clan.

Jake then saw other members join him.

But some girls of the clan surrounded Karona.

"Look it's the loser of the clan." Ashai taunted.

Her other friends laughed as they agreed speaking in Navi.

"It must make your parents be ashamed as they're the greatest heroes in Pandora yet they spawned you.

You should go live with the thantors." they said.

Karona then ran off as tears stung her eyes.........


	2. Outsider

**Needing A Place To Belong**

**A/N**

**Thanks to those who reviewed as I appreciate it and sorry for spelling things wrong as I'm an newbie to this fandom as I got the DVD today for my birthday and I liked it but I'm glad die hard Avatar fans like it.**

* * *

Neytiri was anxious as she heard from Jake that Karona was missing as she knew that her daughter wasn't as skilled in the jungles of Pandora as she and Jake was as she needed to go find her as Jake stopped her.

"Let's find her together.

She's stubborn like her mother." he said as she smiled.

"That's true Jake.

I see you so much." she replied.

He smiled kissing her as he remembered that night when they'd first kissed as those sweet memories entered.

She then went to the Tree of Voices as she hoped that Eywa would help her and Jake find their daughter as she heard voices as she heard them tell her where Karona was as she climbed onto Atei's back and headed for the deeper jungles of Pandora as she knew Jake was probably there as she hoped she was safe.

* * *

Karona was sitting on a tree as tears fell from her green eyes.

The harsh words of those Navi girls had hurt her but she couldn't show weakness in front of her great warrioress of a mother as she knew that warriors didn't cry but it didn't matter because she was never going to be in the clan as they rejected her but didn't know why.

She then heard a voice as it wasn't like any she'd heard on Pandora as she couldn't see a young Navi male with the same shade of skin as her father as he had brown eyes as he was in awe of her.

"Hey there, don't be afraid.

I'm Xavi.

I came here to escape from my father.

He hates me." he said.

Karona was stunned hearing somebody like her as she'd ran away from her home and knew her parents would be worrying about her as Xavi noticed she wasn't looking at him.

"I-I'm sorry but I can't see you." she said softly.

Xavi was stunned hearing this as he'd never heard of a blind Navi before but had a feeling she was like him, alone and wanting friends and something better in life as his father was Norm one of Jake's old friends from the Avatar Program and was fluent in Navi as he smiled as Karona felt him as she smiled blushing.

"It's okay.

Blind people do that to say hello.

What is your name?" he asked.

"Karona.

I am the daughter of Neytiri and Jake.

They're chiefs of our clan but I can never belong there.

Because I was born like this, others in my clan hate me but my parents help me.

But........ we could be friends, right?" she said as he nodded.

"Sure Karona." he answered.

Neytiri was stunned seeing her daughter with this strange Navi but gasped as she remembered Jake was like that wearing an Navi body before becoming one fully as she needed her husband's advice as she was tempted to shoot him with her bow but knew Karona would hate that and Jake would be mad as he knew that this was just a kid as he saw them together as he was holding her hand as they were walking as Jake saw his wife look worried.

"We cannot trust him Jake.

He is not true Navi." she said as he sighed.

He knew she hadn't trusted humans since what had happened to Hometree but he knew that peace was still on Pandora and they needed to give the kid a chance as he was harmless and he saw that Karona was happy for once as Neytiri sighed as she returned to the clan as he decided to watch Xavi for a while but smiled as he was showing her things she'd never experienced as she was laughing as he knew he could trust him as he decided to show himself as Xavi was nervous.

"Relax kid I won't hurt you.

I'm Jake Sully, her father.

I see you're in the Avatar Program." he said.

Xavi's eyes were wide hearing that as he remembered hearing from his Dad how Jake had helped the Navis stop Quadritch from hurting Pandora and ever since that, he wanted to become an Navi.

"No I'm not.

My Dad doesn't know I'm here as he doesn't care about me.

I want to be an Navi like you Jake." he said.

Karona smiled broadly hearing that as she led him towards where the clan were as Jake was nervous remembering when Neytiri had brought him to her clan but knew Xavi could earn the clan's trust like he had.

Karona smiled as Jake saw the look on Neytiri's face along with cursing in Navi.


	3. Pulling An Insane Move

**Needing A Place To Belong**

**A/N**

**Here's more of the fic and thanks to those Avatar fans who reviewed it.**

**Let's just say Neytiri is reallymad at Jake for bringing Xavi to the clan like her father when she brought Jake a long time ago and I like the movie as I'm not a huge James Cameron fan as most of his movies don't appealto me but my sister and I liked Avatar and the Navis along with Grace but really angry when Hometree was nuked with gas.**

**I love the Ikrans as they're like dragons which rocks for me.**

* * *

Jake saw that their clan weren't happy about an outsider but knew that they could trust Xavi as they'd trusted him before the war happened and kinew they hated humans as Xavi looked scared as Karona was holding his hand.

"I know he's an outsider but I can feel he means no harm.

He isn't with Quadtrich but wants to be one of us.

As the chief of our clan, I say we trust him." he said.

Neytiri was stunned as she knew Jake was drawn to him because he reminded him of himself when he first came to Pandora.

"Fine we'll trust him.

But you and Karona must teach him our ways.

If it ends in our home being destroyed, then it's your fault!" she yelled.

Karona was sad knowing her mother was angry as Jake saw her climb onto her Ikran Aetei and flew off as he knew she needed to cool down along with Neytiri as Xavi was in awe at the Ikran as he had a feeling he wanted his own.

"I don't know because if one chooses you, they try to kill you.

Neytiri would be steamed if I let you get killed." Jake told him.

Xavi sighed as he followed him........

* * *

Neytiri was not amused at what her husband had done.

She knew once he'd been an outsider and had earned their trust and wondered if Jake wanted Xavi there because the boy reminded him of himself as she growled searching for another Ikran as her faithful pet had been killed while the Navi clans had been fighting Quadritch as her body tensed up at the memory.

She then gasped hearing soft growling as she heard Xavi laugh as she saw him with Jake as they were with a wounded Ikran in the jungle as she saw him tending to the creature's wounds as she had a feeling Jake was teaching him to care about Pandora and the beings that lived there as she smiled at her husband knowing she should give him a chance as she saw Karona on Atei as she knew Xavi was helping her feel like an Navi as she was returning to her and Jake's home as she was preparing to make dinner as she saw Jake return but on the back of his Ikran's back with Xavi on it as the young Navi nale was having fun.

She knew that none of the clan would take him in as they were afraid but she needed to talk to Jake first before saying her idea as they saw Karona fall off Atei as she was worried but saw Xavi leap off and caught her by the tail as he pulled her onto Atei's back as Neyriri was relieved but stunned at Xavi's insane move but was grateful aa Jake hugged Karona.

"Thank Pandora you're safe!" he said as Xavi smiled.

"You're welcome Jake.

I couldn't let Karona get hurt.

I'm sorry for my insane move.

I should go." he said about to leave.

"Xavi wait.......

Jake and I were talking and we want you to stay with us while you're here on Pandora as we know you care about our daughter and seem to care about Pandora." Neyriri said.

Xavi then hugged her but she kicked him off as Jake understood that she still didn't trust him as he sighed seeing a confused look on Xavi's face as he wondered why Neyriri didn't trust him.

"She...... is stubborn sometimes.

You need to earn her trust but you have mine and Karona's." he said as Xavi smiled.

He knew he could do this.

* * *

Norm sighed as he saw his son in the link drive but was enjoying it as it was easing the pain as Xavi had been ill with a near life threatening virus and had been in cryo for a while but why he was searching for a cure, he had reactivated the Avatar Program so Xavi could have fun while he searched for a cure.

After he'd told his son about being on Pandora, Xavi wanted to hear about the Navis and their way of life as he was curious about them as he wanted to become one after hearing about Jake and how he became a full Navi.

After Grace's death, Norm had resigned from the Avatar Program and wanted nothing to do with Pandora until Xavi was born.

"I will make you well, I promise." he said to himself.


	4. Becoming One Of The People

**Needing A Place To Belong**

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to those who reviewed as I like it.**

**Right now I'm listening to the Avatar score and it's very soothing.**

* * *

Later that night Xavi couldn't sleep as he wasn't feeling so good as he saw Karona enter his room as she wondered what was bothering him as he knew the virus was making him sick as he sank to his knees as she felt his forehead as it was hot as she went to get her father as Jake entered and wondered what was wrong with Xavi.

"We need to get him to a healer.

Let's hope it works." he reassured her.

She hoped that he would be okay as she cared about him as she followed them as her heart beat with fear as she hoped he'd be okay as Jake brought Xavi to the healer as she began chanting along with the rest of the clan as Karona was nervous as she chanted with them even though she wasn't a member of the clan as Xavi's body glowed as Jake gasped.

"_He's becoming one of us._

_Karona will be happy."_ he thought.

"What's happening to him?" Karona asked her father.

"He's becoming one of us fully." he told her.

"I don't understand Father." she said as Jake sighed.

He knew he had to explain things to his daughter as he hoped she'd understand and not be angry at Xavi as he knew it was because of the Avatar Program that he was here on Pandora with his wife Neytiri as Karona sighed.

"He's not from here Karona." Jake said as she looked confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

"He comes from Earth and was an Navi because of the Avatar Program.

It enables humans to become Navi's so they can help our clans but something was wrong because of Quadtrich and he was the one who killed your grabdfather by nuking Hometree as he was killed as it's roots crushed him along with other Navis as that day, Pandora suffered a great loss but it gave us strength to fight back against Quadtrich and banish humans from Pandora.

That was why your mother was so angry when Xavi first came to the clan.

Now that he's a full Navi, your mother and I need to decide if he should join the clan." he told her.

Karona then understood but felt angry that her parents had kept this from her for so long as she ran off into the night as Jake was nervous as he saw Neytiri go after her daughter.

She knew how betrayal could hurt.

She then entered the jungles of Pandora.

* * *

Xavi wondered why Karona was so cold towards him after what happened.

He'd no idea that Jake had told Karona about him being here through the Avatar Program as he sighed as he then followed Jake as he was leading him to where the young hunters were about to take the test and choose their Ikran as Xavi looked nervous.

"Don't worry Xavi.

When your Ikran chooses you, it'll try to kill you.

But it'll help you become one with the clan." he said reassuringly.

Xavi was nervous as the other Navis were watching him as they yelled in fear as a younger version of Turok lunged at Xavi as Jake smiled knowing that this was Xavi's spirit animal if he ever went on a dream hunt but watched as Xavi dodged it's attacks as he felt a pain in his heart as his eye opened wide as he felt asthylu, a bond between the Ikran and Xavi as Neyriri was in awe along with the rest of the clan as it was Turok's son as Xavi smiled in pride as he had a feeling Jake had made up his mind but Neytiri wasn't sure.

She then saw Karona feeding Atei with fruit as she smiled.

She had a feeling Karona liked him a lot but was unsure.

But she was young and still had time.

* * *

Norm sighed as he saw on the video log that Xavi was now a full Navi and he wanted to be with his son as he saw the link drive open as he took a deep breath as for so long he'd wanted to be on Pandora but knew the Navi race hated humans thanks to Quadritch and his colleagues as he took another breath laying down in the drive and linking his mind to an avatar body as he hoped nothing would go wrong.

He hadn't set foot on Pandora since that fateful mission as his heart still hurt after losing Grace and he cursed the Navi clan for it every day.

He hoped Pandora would help him heal..........


	5. Finding Courage in Herself

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope you like but sorry for not updating this.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Xavi was noticing that Neytiri was trusting him as the time had passed but was loving it as he was proving himself to be an Navi but she hoped that Karona was okay as she knew that her and Jake's daughter thought of Xavi as a good friend.

She was riding on her Ikran but then saw Jake on his but had a stunned look on his face as she wondered what was wrong but he told her that Norm was here in his Avatar form but knew he hadn't been here since they'd been in Pandora with Quadtritch but he saw him be stopped by members of their clan as he ran to them speaking in Navi.

"He can be trusted.

He's harmless." he told them.

"No.

He was with those aliens that tried to hurt Pandora." they answered.

Neytiri knew that Norm was one of her husband's old friends but knew why the other Navis didn't trust people like Norm because of Quadtritch trying to hurt them and because they'd destroyed Hometree.

Jake watched him go.

Xavi wondered why the other clan members were being so cold towards his father but understood as he heard them in Navi tongue.

Karona wondered why the others were being mean to him but Xavi saw his father leave but he saw a horde of Nacis with crossbows as Xavi sensed they were from another clan.

* * *

Jake was worried as he and Neytiri hadn't seen or heard from either Karona or Xavi and hoped that they were okay but saw Ikrans that didn't belong to their clan attack as the members of the clan were nervous as Jake and Neytiri then got on their banshees as they along with warrior Navis of their clan were fighting them using weapons especially their crossbows but Neytiri's Ikran was protecting her along with Jake's Turok as the other Ikrans fled as Jake yelled in joy along with the members of their clan.

"We need to have a meeting." Neytiri said as Jake agreed.

They then saw Xavi return with Karona but she was hurt as Neytiri brought her to the healers as they began chanting but Jake was in awe hearing how his and Neytiri's daughter had fought off the rogue Navis like her mother but he hoped that Karona was okay as he couldn't bear to lose her but saw his wife join him.

"How is she?" Jake asked her.

"She's healed but deep asleep.

I think Ewya is talking to her." she said.

Jake was in awe hearing this...

* * *

_Karona was standing in a forest like the ones in Pandora as she heard chanting as she wondered where they were coming from but somebody was there with her as she felt calm but didn't know it was the Great Mother Ewya._

_"Why do you need me?_

_Is it my time?" she asked nervously._

_"No child it is not._

_You have great courage in you, just like your mother when fighting the aliens that came to Pandora as they almost ruined our home like they did to their own planet but you need this courage to stop that clan that attacked your clan." she told her._

_"But Ewya I-I'm not that brave._

_I was shaking when fighting those Navis." she answered._

_"You are brave._

_You trusted Xavi when the other members didn't._

_You know fear isn't the absence of courage but knowing something is more important._

_I know you are brave._

_You just need to look inside._

_I see a brave little Navi inside of you." she told her._

_Karona was in awe hearing that as Ewua left._

_She then heard people calling her..._

_

* * *

_

Karona's eyes opened as Neytiri was relieved hugging her as Jake along with the healers watched but hoped things were okay but Jake wondered what his daughter had seen in her Dream hunt.

"I was with the Great Mother Ewya.

She said our clan needed my help to beat that rebel clan." she said.

He needed to talk to Neytiri...


	6. Learning To Trust

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope people like and thanks to those who reviewed.**

* * *

Xavi wondered what Karona's parents were talking about with the other members of their clan but knew that Karona was thinking of an idea but knew it couldn't work as the other clan wanted to have Pandora to themselves and wanted them to live in the jungles of Pandora as Karona sighed but Xavi saw unfamiliar Ikrans as there was a female Navi on it with a braid but she was from the other clan but didn't want to cause trouble as she was quiet.

She was the chieftain's daughter but he wouldn't let her leave the clan or be with other Navi kids from other parts of Pandora.

"Who're you?" Xavi asked her.

"I'm Kaika." she said.

"Cool.

But where does your clan live?" Xavi asked./

Kaika was nervous as she didn't want the two young Navis to know where her clan lived but she could lie...

"I come from further in Pandora.

My father is very overprotective of me.

He never lets me leave the clan." she told them.

"I understand how you feel.

My parents are like that too.

But it's okay as I have Xavi.

Maybe we could be your friends." Karona told her.

"I'd like that Karona." she said.

The young female Navi smiled at this but then saw Karona's father Jake show up but he didn't look pleased but Kaika knew he could tell she was from the other clan.

"You should go before I have to hurt you." he told her.

"It's okay.

I mean no harm.

I was just being with Karona and Xavi.

I didn't hurt your clan." she said.

Xavi saw her leave on her Ikran.

"Dad why were you so mad at Kaika?

She didn't do anything wrong." Karona told him.

"I know she's okay.

But we have to be careful.

The rival clan could hurt us and drive us from here.

We are one." he told her.

Xavi then went on his Ikran as Karona did the same.

She hoped that Kaika was okay.

* * *

Kaika sighed as she was in her home as her father and most of the clan had gone hunting for food as their clan had been living in the deserts of Pandora but were mad at the Omanticaya clan because their ancestors had driven them into the deserts of Pandora but they would take back Pandora for themselves but she didn't want her new friends hurt as she liked Karona and Xavi but knew her father, the chieftain of their clan wouldn't approve of her friendship with Jake and Neytiri's daughter and friend but she could lie and sneak over later.

Her mother had dide when she was born so her father was over-protective of her because she was his only child but she was quiet as she was feeding her Ikran.

She hoped the others would be back soon.

* * *

Neytiri was nervous as she heard that an Navi girl from the rival clan had been in the village and with their daughter and Xavi but had a feeling the young Navi meant no harm but was lonely like Karona had been until Xavi came into her life but Jake was worried about this especially if Kaika was befriending their daughter to learn about how to defeat their clan.

"Jake I know you're worried about battle but Kaika is a child like our daughter.

She cannot do much harm.

Besides it's good that she has a female friend besides Xavi.

That way the other Navi girls in the clan won't tease her." she told him.

Jake understood his wife's logic.

"Okay.

But if she hurts Karona, she deals with us." he replied.

Neytiri understood that her husband was protective of their daughter because she was special and unlike the other Navi girls her age in the clan as she wasn't into boys like them or trying to impress them but Jake was afraid Karona would grow up alone but Neytiri had a feeling that wasn't a problem anymore since Xavi joined the clan but she saw Xavi helping Karona prepare dinner for the clan but heard some of the Navi girls teasing but Xavi took care of them.

Neytiri knew this was a good thing.

* * *

"We give thanks to the Great Mother Ewya for providing us with food so we may eat." Jake said.

The entire Omayatica clan said that before eating as they always thanked the Great Mother for giving them food to nourish them but Karona was silent as she was worried about Kaika as she knew her father had scared her but hoped she'd come back as they could race Ikrans and have fun like earlier but something about where her clan lived bothered her.

But she ate but Jake wondered what was wrong with his daughter but Neytiri knew she was worried about her friend but knew she would return.

* * *

Later that night, Karona heard the sound of wingbeats as they belonged to an unknown Ikran but she knew who was here as she remembered the Ikran's wingbeats as it was Kaika's and wondered what she was doing here but Kaika hoped that Karona's mother would let her stay here.

"What're you doing here Kaika?" she asked.

"I-I decided to run away from my clan." she answered.

"Why would you do that?" Karona asked her.

"B-Because my clan is the one that hates yours." she said.

Karona gasped.

"W-Why did you lie to Xavi and I?" she said grabbing a crossbow.

Kaika was nervous knowing how lethal one arrow could be.

"Because I don't want us to fight.

I just wanted to be friends, honest!" she protested.

Karona then dropped the crossbow as she knew she was telling the truth.

"T-Thank you." she said.

"I won't tell anybody, not even my parents.

But what if they find out?

What will you do?" Karona asked.

"Don't worry about that.

I'll make sure that won't happen." she assured her.

Karona smiled as she helped Kaika set up camp.

But Kaika was stunned that Karona wasn't climbing trees.

"I-I never did that before.

My father was afraid I'd get hurt." she told her.

"Because you're blind, right?

But you don't need your eyes to see.

Your other senses can help you be a great Navi.

Let me help you." she said.

Karona then started climbing the tree.

She was nervous but kept climbing as Kaika was encouaging her but she was feeling more relaxed climbing but never felt like this before as she was using her tail to hang upside down from a branch but Xavi saw as he caught her using his Turok.

"Thanks." she said blushing.

Kaika smiled seeing this...


	7. Traitor

X

**A/N**

**Here's more and so sorry for not updating this as I still like Avatar and can't wait to watch it on Sky next month but I like the three disc version but already have the movie on DVD.**

**Thanks to the Avatar fans who've reviewed this so far as I lik writing this.**

**Plus I've had more ideas for this all this week.**

**But Jake and Neytiri don't know that Kaika is in their territory or she's from the clan that's their foe.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

avi was stunned hearing from Karona that Kaika was from the clan that the Blue Flute Clan hated and were in battle against as the young female Navi nodded.

"Yes but she's not a threat.

She's a kid like us.

She said she doesn't want our clans fighting.

I know we can trust her." she said.

He knew they could trust Kaika but knew the adults wouldn't be happy knowing the chiefain's daughter of the clan they were against was here in their territory.

But Karona remembered what Ewya had said.

"I think we can stop them fighting.." she said.

Xavi was curious as they left.

Kaika followed them.

* * *

Jake was worried as he hadn't seen or heard anything of Karona but assumed she was with Xavi and teaching him more of their ways but he was curious about Kaika as she entered the village along with Karona and Xavi but the young Navi female was nervous.

She knew that this clan and her father's clan didn't get along but she liked being with Karona and Xavi but hoped that Karona's parents didn't figure out she was from their enemy but Jake smiled seeing them.

"You guys okay?

Who's your new friend?" he said.

"This is Kaika.

It's okay if she stays, right Dad?" Karona said.

Jake was hesitant as he and Neytiri knew she was from thweir rival clan.

But they also knew she was a child like Karona and Xavi so he would trust her for now but if she hurt Karna, then he and Neytiri would have to take action.

He hoped he wouldn't have to do that.

"Of course." he told her.

Kaika smiled shyly hearing this.

"Thank you." she said softly.

Xavi then saw them go off into the forest.

But Jake needed his help.

* * *

But in his clan's territory in the deserts of Pandora, Anok was worried as Kaika had been missing for a few days now and he was worried yet angry but more so worried for his daughter's safety ever since his wife had been killed by aliens, he'd been overprotective of his only child and wouldn't stop until she was found and brought back to him safe and alive.

But Norm smiled as he entered the chieftain's hut as he was the reason Anok's clan and the Omanticaya clan hated each other because he was still upset about Grace but angry at Jake.

They'd been friends but after their mission on Pandora, he felt that Jake had betrayed him by staying as an Navi and living on Pandora while for him, life on Earth was hell.

He knew that Anok cared about Kaika deeply and knew she'd ran away but had a feeling she was with the Omanticaya clan but smiled as he had a plan as he got on his banshee and headed to the Omanticaya clan's territory.

He would scare Jake into surrendering.

* * *

Jake was taking a flight on the Turuk as Neytiri was close behind him on her Ikran but she knew he had a lot on his mind as he was the chieftain of their clan meaning he had to watch out for the clan and protect them from harm but he knew they were strong fighters anyway but she then saw worry on Jake's face as he heard sounds of fighting as he landed his Turuk in the forest but gasped seeing Norm but he was attaking Karona and she was trying to fight back.

His parental instincts went into overload as he allowed nobody to hurt his child but Xavi and Kaika were trying to get Norm away from her but they heard Jake roar as he charged lunging at Norm making him let go of the young female Navi.

"What do you think you're doing/

I thought we were friends." Jake yelled.

Norm laughed at him.

Karona was a little frightened by him but Jake didn't back down like when he led the final battle against Quadtritch as he pinned Norm to the ground.

"You're a traitor Jake.

You're letting your home planet die.

While you're here in this paradise." he yelled.

But jake didn't reply as he ordered some of the clan members to take him back to their village but as they were doing that, Norm escaped making Karona scared as Jake understood.

He was nervous seeing she was hurt but he was proud of her for fighting Norm with the strength and will of one of their clan as they left but Kaika and Xavi followed him but hoped Karona was okay.

* * *

Norm scowled as he awoke in the link drive in the Avatar Program lab but was mad that Jake had stopped him from his revenge but he knew Xavi wouldn't be happy knowing he'd hurt his friend but he had felt like this since returning from Pandora but after returning, he'd been seeing a therapist because losing Grace had hurt him making him bitter and hating Pandora and the Omaticaya clan because Grace had cared about them so much.

He sighed knowing he was going to be late for his session with the therapist if he didn't leave now but glanced back for a moment while putting on his coat but he shook those thoughts aside leaving...


End file.
